


Rut Brain

by Jibbly



Series: a/b/o voltron [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, baby talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: “It’s embarrassing though, how my alpha just says whatever.” Shiro pulls Keith against his chest and the omega laughs at him. “Well, then I guess it’s a good thing I happen to love your alpha.”Shiro raises an eyebrow. “Just my alpha?”Keith leans his head back so it’s cradled by the pillow. “Shiro’s pretty great, too.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a little oneshot

Hunk sees Shiro coming towards them and starts to smile, before he notices the look on his face. Lance is on the other side of them and lightly shoves at Keith’s shoulder to get his attention. The omega is confused by their wary expressions, until he smells it.

Turning around, he feels his body shudder at the smell of his alpha reaching rut.

There’s an expression on the older alpha’s face as he stands in front of them and Keith quickly gets to his feet and makes sure Shiro’s eyes stay on him. He’s successful for the most part, except for the few quick glances he gives Hunk. He’s seeing hunk, another alpha, as a competitor too close to his omega, but he doesn’t get the chance to do anything, before Keith takes his arm and leads them to the elevator.

The doors close and Keith can see the looks Lance and Hunk give each other.

He doesn’t have much time to think about the exchange, before he’s pressed gently against the wall. The elevator moving as it goes towards their floor.

Shiro’s skin is warmer than usual and it’ll only get hotter as his rut continues. It makes the air in the elevator hot and beads of sweat start to form on Keith’s hair line.

Keith feels a hand work its way under his t-shirt and then Shiro’s is mouth at his jawline. It makes his knees go weak and he opens his mouth for the kiss that Shiro gives him. It’s bruisingly hard and their teeth are clanking together, but it still makes Keith purr.

“You’re mine.” Shiro’s voice is gravely and rough and it makes Keith’s groin ache.

“Shiro, you’re going into rut.” It’s breathless, and whiney. The elevator reaches the floor where everyone’s room is and they step out.

“So what, you’re still mine. Not Hunk’s. Not another alpha’s.” It’s a growl and it almost makes Keith roll his eyes.

“Hunk is Lance’s mate. You know that. And I’m yours.” He gives Shiro another kiss as they start to walk towards Shiro’s room. It’s a “safe” place that is saturated in their combined scents from all the nights that Keith sleeps in it.

The door opens and then closes behind them, Shiro not wasting any time in pulling Keith’s shirt over his head. And Keith doing the same. They’re undoing each other’s pants when Keith remembers the little packet of pills inside the cabinet.

“Wait a sec.” He says against Shiro’s mouth, and pushes away gently. Shiro’s hands are still gripping him by the hips and he refuses to let go.

“No.”

Keith sighs and really does roll his eyes this time. “Shiro, I need to take the birth control before we do anything.”

Shiro groans deep in his throat and pushes his hips against Keith’s. “No, you don’t.”

Keith knows that it’s all rut brain talking, and that Shiro’s alpha is in control at the moment. But the thought of not taking his birth control and being filed with the alpha’s pups makes his toes curl.

He kisses Shiro and then firmly pulls away. Shiro huffing and letting out low whines as he sits on the bed and waits for his omega to come back to him.

Keith quickly goes to the cabinet and finds the little blue case in his duffel bag at the bottom of it. He pops the pill out of its metal casing and swallows I dry. It thankfully goes down without getting stuck in his throat and then he’s going back towards Shiro. Shuffling out of his pants and Shiro doing the same.

Once he settles himself over Shio’s lap, legs on either side of the alpha’s hips, he runs is blunt nails against Shiro’s scalp. The short buzzed hair of his buzz cut making his palms ticklish. “So reckless. Telling me to not take my pills.” He says teasingly, but Shiro just presses kisses into Keith’s chest.

Shiro takes a nipple into his mouth and tugs at it gently with his teeth before licking and suckling at it.

Keith feels his slick starting to go down his thighs at the treatment and he can’t help the image of his breasts full and swollen with milk. IF he was pregnant with their pups, he would be filled with sweet milk for them.

He cups the back of Shiro’s head and starts whispering into the soft white hair of his alpha.

“You always get like this in rut, alpha. Want me soft and filled with our pups.” He’s getting breathless just thinking about it.

“My pups. Only mine.” Shiro growls into his warm skin. Fingers moving down Keith’s hips, and starting the kneed his ass cheeks.

“Only yours, Shiro. You gonna knot me, Baby?” Keith growls and Shiro bites him on his collarbone.

“Yes.” It’s a growl and it makes Keith purr in response. His omega loving Shiro’s alpha so much and would do anything for him.

Then what are you waiting for?” He teases and then he’s being lifted up and thrown onto the bed. His body bouncing a little, before Shiro’s weight is on top of him and that hot mouth is on his again.

\----

Shiro is groaning into the pillows as Keith laughs at him.

“I can’t believe I said that again.” Shiro mutters into his pillow, as Keith shuffles to cuddle more into the alpha’s warm chest.

“It’s what every alpha thinks about in rut, Shiro. Don’t beat yourself too hard over it. That’s why I asked Coran to make use birth control.” Lance used it too, which was surprising by how much the other omega treasure having a large family.

Keith thought about how hard the separation from Lance’s family was on him, and wondered if that loneliness made him want to not use those little blue pills.

But that was Lance’s decision, and he was his friend. They all were, now. And they’d help if that was what either of them wanted.

The idea of being pregnant was appealing, especially during his heat, but it was just so difficult for them. The constant state of alert because of Voltron and the Galra. Shiro had been gone for years on Earth, and Keith had gotten him back. Just to have him taken prisoner by the Galra again after Keith’s lion malfunctioned and left them stranded to be caught.

There was too much left to chance, so it was better for them to wait. Shiro knew that and he thought the same way.

“It’s embarrassing though, how my alpha just says whatever.” Shiro pulls Keith against his chest and the omega laughs at him.

“Well, then I guess it’s a good thing I happen to love your alpha.”

Shiro raises an eyebrow. “Just my alpha?”

Keith leans his head back so it’s cradled by the pillow. “Shiro’s pretty great, too.”

Shiro laugh and tucks Keith underneath his body, making the omega laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments just fyi


End file.
